left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Gas can
The Gas can, also known as fuel or petrol cans; can be found throughout the game. They can be picked up with the Use key (default: "E" for PC; "X" for Xbox 360) and release flames similar to a molotov cocktail when shot. A player cannot shoot while holding a gas can, but can still melee. There is no inventory space for this weapon, so the only method of transporting it is to pick it up and carry it. These cans are usually found around Crescendo Events and finales. They are used to set up traps and provide a strong defense during large horde attacks. Strangely, the gas can makes the same sound of glass shattering that the molotov does when ignited. Also sometimes when a Survivor finds one they will yell, "Molotov here!" as if they had just found a molotov cocktail. Commonly used for defending against large attacks such as hordes and for survival maps, people will often attempt to store them and dispense them. This can spell disaster for your team, as if they are mistakenly shot, you must flee from your camping spot and become vulnerable. A useful tactic with gas cans is to spread them in an arc in front of you, as flames from a gas can ignite unlit ones, causing a large chain reaction that helps with horde attacks and finales. In Left 4 Dead 2, the new mode, Scavenge Mode, as well as the Dead Center finale and The Passing finale, uses gas cans as a non-offensive purpose. Yellow gas cans are scattered across the level (normal gas cans can also be used if carried over to the finale), these gas cans must be taken back to a generator (or car) to refuel it, instead of shooting them. Gas cans can still be shot, but it isn't recommended or wise, as they are valuable. Unlike other modes, the Spitter can ignite these gas cans, to not only prevent them from being poured, but to damage Survivors. There is also a new green gas can, only seen in Hard Rain. They are not actually usable, but rather alter the character models. Tactics finale, The Passing finale, and Scavenge.]] * The gas can has a wider area of effect than the molotov cocktail, making it more effective for large choke points and wide open spaces. * If placed before a showdown or event, the gas tank can be significantly less dangerous than thrown weapons. Due to lag or confusion, a molotov cocktail and pipe bomb can land in close proximity to the Survivors, making them a detriment and sometimes forcing the Survivors to abandon their preferred choke point. The gas can provides a safe weapon that can be set off from a distance with no risk of accidental targeting. * The gas tank can be carried from level to level if it is brought into the safe room. If you find a gas tank near the end of the level, it might be more valuable to save it for the next level than waste it (campaign and single player only, not Versus). **If the Survivors carry gas cans to a finale which requires the use of Finale-yellow gas cans, the stock red gas cans from earlier on in the campaign can also fill up generators and the stock car using the Fire key just like the yellow cans, meaning you can go 15/15 with only 11 yellow cans, or you can even fill it up to 19/15. (Be warned, as sometimes the counter will reset, causing you to have to restart.) * While it is often better to drop the gas can for hordes, small groups and single common Infected can be killed with the melee attack of the gas tank. This means it can often be carried much further than most people think. * The fire from the gas can doesn't normally burn in water, but has been known to burn in a few bodies of water. * The gas tank cannot be damaged while being carried, so don't worry about friendly-fire killing everyone. But note, as soon as the tank is dropped, it is damageable again, leading to events just as bad as being shot while you're carrying it. * You can use the gas can to get the "Burn the Witch" and "Towering Inferno" achievements, despite the fact both achievements say you need to use a molotov. Survivor Tactics .]] * Don't stand near a gas can when you set it off. * When faced with a Crescendo Event or a finale, it's generally best to set up first, and this includes searching the area for gas cans and propane tanks, or other explosives. Try to place the gas cans in choke points, or in areas where the Infected usually come charging in in massive groups. Once there is a large group of Infected over it, or relatively near it, set it off. The flames will effectively thin out most, if not all, of the zombies in that rush. * Gas cans can make decent substitutes for a molotov when facing a Tank. Set one down if you know you're going to be facing one, and try to back-pedal over it. Shoot it and set it off, lighting the igniting the Tank as runs through the flames. * If a gas can is thrown, by pressing the "fire" key while holding it, rather than dropped, it bounces and won't roll in a straight line, meaning it may not reach its intended destination. Therefore, it is usually best to drop it right on the spot you want it to be in by switching to any inventory item. * Gas cans are handy for covering your back in a Panic Event. * Be careful when using them: before they burn out, the fire will spread about 4-6 feet, so being right next to it is not a good idea. * Don't shoot the gas can if you are incapacitated and within the radius of the fire, this makes more problems for your teammates when they try and revive you. * It takes a gas can a couple seconds to ignite if spit on by a Spitter in Scavenge mode. During this time, the orange outline will flash. A quick player can pick up the can to prevent ignition. This usually requires running through acid, so the survivor needs to be sure they have enough health to get the can. If not, they may be incappacitated and the dropped can will ignite anyway, leaving the player to take both acid and fire damage. * When setting up gas tanks for a crescendo event or a finale try to leave at least one escape route. This comes in handy when a tank shows up as you do not want to face a tank while being walled in by fire. Infected Tactics * Gas cans, in addition to propane tanks and oxygen tanks, give a clear signal of where the Survivors expect Infected to come from. You can use this to your advantage by spawning or moving to areas that are in the opposite directions of these weapons. * If you're playing as a Smoker, one strategy is to position yourself on one side of the flames and drag a Survivor through it — especially if you can keep the Survivor in the flame (great if it's a set flame, such as some of the flames on The Subway), without being burned yourself. * While playing scavenge or versus as a Spitter, try to spit on the dropped cans. The acidic goo will ignite the fuel cans, costing Survivors a valuable point and extra time (however this only works on gas cans which have been picked up first). * If a player is carrying a gas can (Especially in Scavenge or the Dead Center finale) and he/she is on their own, pouncing them as a Hunter will often set the gas can up next to you and your victim, increasing the chances that it will be shot by their would-be rescuer in an attempt to kill you, and deal extra damage to the player (as well as creating problems for the person if and when they try to revive their teammate). Notes *The Gas can's model is from Half-Life 2, but is improved with phong shading and a better model to fit Left 4 Dead. *In Left 4 Dead 2, the gas can have some new colors (yellow for generator/car fuel in Scavenge Mode and the finale of Dead Center and The Passing, and green diesel for Virgil's boat in Hard Rain). **Unlike other gas cans, the ones you acquire in Hard Rain don't ignite when shot, not even if you throw a Molotov or a pipe bomb on it. **You can find normal gas cans in Hard Rain, but you still need to go to the mill to grab the green ones. Likely it's due to the boat needing diesel fuel, and the normal gas cans do not contain the same. **Also worth noting is that the Diesel cans are carried on the backs of the survivors like the other inventory items, meaning the survivors can use their other items as usual. **This explains why the green gas cans cannot be ignited, as they simply alter the player models. * The only time Spitter goo can destroy a Gas Can is in Scavenge mode. In Campaign, Versus, and Survival, all gas cans are in no way affected by Spitter goo, unless you are playing the final level of Dead Center or The Passing on Versus. In that case, when you drop the gas tank, it has an orange outline, and the Spitter goo will ignite the can. * Rarely when a gas can is thrown when dragged by a Smoker you will be freed as if someone shoved you off. * Gas cans are almost always encountered next to propane tanks in Left 4 Dead 2, this is odd as they usually can't be used together for the same purpose on everyday things. Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Non-Inventory Items Category:Weapons